Easy as love
by Lady Pure
Summary: It is a GH and HrR. A little funny. It is after school and Tom is dead.The gang is just having a very intersting time. Rated R for later chapters. Please reveiw and let me know what you think!


Ginny Weasley walked up the driveway of the Burrow. The wind felt good as it blew her crimson locks out of her face. She was carrying a lode of shopping bags full of her new summer clothes.  
  
The war was over and Tom was dead. Harry, Hermiony, and her family got a very large reword, not to mention Mr.Weasleys promotion. The Burrow had been remolded, but it still had the same feeling of home about it. School was over for the now 18 year old Ginny, and at the present moment she is taking a break to 'find' her self. So basically she had not decided what she wanted to do.  
  
When she walked in she could smell the aroma of pasta coming from the kitchen. Molly yelled," Ginny wash up, lunch will be ready soon,"  
  
"Okay," Ginny replied as she ran up the now marble steps to her room. When she reached the up stairs and was half way to her room, she collided with something very hard and wet. Ginny landed on the floor with a thump. When she looked up her heart gave a thump or was that her hormones!?!. Standing before her was non other than Harry Potter, socking wet, in nothing more than a towel rapped around his waist. Ginny's thoughts at the moment: Yuum!!!Can I touch!?!  
  
Harry looked even better than Ginny remembered. His body looked like it had been carved from marble; his eyes were still so green and intense that it seemed if you looked at them too long it would burn you up from the inside out; his hair still black as night and going in ever direction possible. And his perfect face was still perfectly unreadable. Harry reminded Ginny of a statue in more ways than one.  
  
Harry was now playing quidditch for the cannons, so was Ron.  
  
"Hello! And how is my little fireball doing!?!" Harry asked as picked her up, through her over his shoulder, and spun her around.  
  
"A little dizzy but other than that I'm......wet!" Ginny answered as she picked up her shopping bags. "What are you doing pack so early? Is Ron here to?"  
  
"Since we won the World Cup, Wood thought we finally deserve a break from Quidditch Camp," Harry expanded  
  
"I think he is getting to soft on you," Ginny joked.  
  
"HA, HA, HA, HA ...that is not funny," Harry said.  
  
"Well I have to go wash up for lunch and put these up," Ginny said holding up her shopping bags. She leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed his strong jaw then headed to her room.  
  
"Hey... Ginny, you dropped something!!!" Harry said arrogantly as he picked up a black lacey thong, a grin set on his handsome, et cocky face.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny replied as she snatched it out of his long fingers. A blush crept up her cheeks as she turned to go.  
  
"Care to tell me why my little Ginny as such.... interesting undergarments," Harry asked.  
  
"Not particularly," Ginny answered with a weak smile. Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Fine, if you must know... I have a weakness for kinky 'undergarments'" Ginny gave Harry a smirk than went to her room. When she shut the door, Ginny let out a long sigh.  
  
'Why do I have to act like ...that when I am around him?!? I have been over him since the ball in third year. I am over him! I am over him! I am over him! I am over him! I think; I hope!!!'Ginny thought as she crashed into bed and screamed in her pillow. There was a knock on her door.  
  
"Who is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Its me," Harry called as he opened the rather large door. He had on black pants and holing two or three different button up shirts. "Which one?" There was a white one, a pink one, and a blue one.  
  
"The white one foreshore. Why are you getting so dressed up? It is just lunch," Ginny asked as she got off her bed to put up some clothes.  
  
"We are having company, your father's boss and Ron and Hermione have both 'invited' someone. Didn't you know?" Harry said as he started to button the white shirt.  
  
"No one tells me anything!" Ginny yelled as she started to rummage around in her bag for something decent to wear when what Harry had said about Ron and Hermione hit her. "Wait, did I hear you correctly!? Did you just say that.... do you mean...what?" Ginny stammered out.  
  
"Ginny, you are going to have to go in to a little more detail for me to UNDER- STAND YOU," Harry said as if he were talking to a three year old.  
  
"Ron ... Hermione....WHAT THE HELL!!!??!?" Ginny managed to get out.  
  
"Oh! Oh right, Ron invited one of the quidditch roadys over to make Hermione jealous, so Hermione invited Krum over to make Ron jealous," Harry laughed "It is going to be an interesting meal!"  
  
"That is the understatement of the year," Ginny added. She started to rummage around in her bag some more when she noticed that Harry was looking inside her bedside table. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I wanted to see these so called 'kinky' undergarments," Harry answered with a big grin on his face. "And what do we have here!?!!!" Harry asked holding up a white lacy corset. Ginny rushed over, grabbed the corset, through it back, slammed the table shut, and pushed Harry on her unmade bed.  
  
"Stay there, and don't touch a thing," Ginny told him as she went back to her bags. "Which one?" Ginny asked holding up a white summer dress and a red one.  
  
" The white one, we can mach," Harry said looking up from the pillow he was laying on. So Ginny went behind her shirr changing screen and put on the new dress. When she had finished putting on the dress and walked out from behind the screen, she found Harry sleeping peacefully on her large bed. Ginny bit her lip.  
  
He was so unbearably beautiful. If only she could: run her hands through his black locks, touch his lips with hers, trace her finger tips along his jaw line, feel his body press on her, look into those green spheres of his and see love and lust in them.Ginny really needs a cold shower!!!  
  
Just then the door burst opened, and standing in the door way was her git of a brother, but who she still loved despite it, Ron. 


End file.
